1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and more particularly, to LCD displays employing multi primary color matrixes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Designing LCD displays entails meeting a large number of constraints that are either imposed by the end product manufacturer or by the electronic or physical limitations of the components that constitute the display device.
During the design process of an LCD display, a selection of specific color primaries determines the color performance of the display. The color primaries are produced by filtering the white backlight through the color filters and the liquid crystal cells. The chromaticity of the primaries is influenced by the spectral transmission curves of the filters, the emission of the backlight and the transmission of the liquid crystal cell. Additionally, the size of each sub-pixel as determined by the black matrix affects the luminance of each of the primaries.
Several attempts to provide display devices with variable size (e.g., area) of sub pixels are known in the art. One attempt discloses a display with differently-sized sub-pixels for different primaries. In this attempt, the relative sizes of the primaries are changed to control the luminance of the white and the relative luminance of the primary (for example, red) with respect to the white. However, none of the current solutions provide an optimization method for optimal division of the area between the different primaries sub-pixel in order to reach a specified value of luminance, such as maximal luminance at the required white point.